Long Hair In The Attic
by mc.hearts.ak
Summary: Kikyo's boyfriend breaks up with her and she decides to make a drastic change and cut her hair, but her hair has something else in mind. It's short and simple, but guaranteed to give you the creeps. R&R.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Inu-yasha, or the Long Hair In The Attic original story…thankyou….er…yeah**

_Long Hair In The Attic_

Kikyo closed her eyes in frustration as her boyfriend flipped his hair and explained with cruel, benevolent, kindness, why they shouldn't be together anymore. And why she seemed just too perfect for him. And how there was this new girl at school who he thought would be better for him.

"You're just too perfect Kikyo. I mean, your hair, your make-up, everything. You even wear my favorite perfume! It's just crazy. It was fun and all, yeah we had some good times but maybe we should just move on, ja know? And I mean we can still be friends and all…" He continued with his kind lecture until his fancy new car reached Kikyo's drive-way. Her eyes snapped open when she felt the car stop. Her anger had built up inside of her and she didn't know exactly what to say.

"You know what? Fine! I don't need you. Your not the only guy who's had his eyes on me, ass-hole!" she said getting out of the car and slamming his door. He rolled down the window and yelled at her

"HEY! This is a new car! Be careful!"

Kikyo nearly screamed with frustration but decided not to, and entered her home. Once inside she felt a little calmer. But not all the way. She passed by her parents watching T.V. in the den. How happy they seemed. So perfect for each other. She sighed and started up the stairs.

"Kikyo!"

She turned her head to see her little sister Kaede smiling at her.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

Kikyo gave another sigh, "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Sorry, um, I thought you should know, Dad says there are rats in the attic. And right above your room too. Sorry!" She said trying to sort of lighten the subject.

Kikyo got annoyed, "Well he should put traps up there then." She snapped.

"He did!" she said quickly in their father's defense. "But those evil little things are smart! They've been avoiding them!"

Kikyo chuckled a little at her sister and went up stairs to her room. Inside her room she felt her anger be replaced by a wave of sadness. She walked to her mirror and stared at herself.

_Skitter, Skitter_

"Damn rats…" she muttered to herself as she grabbed her broom and banged the ceiling with it, "PAY RENT!"

The skittering stopped and she sighed again. Collapsing on the floor with her head lying on her bed. She closed her eyes and started to remember the first date she had with him…

_They had just started dating a few weeks ago. He wanted to take her somewhere special. So, he took her to the sea. To his surprise it was her first time there, and it awed her to see the dazzling sunset atop of the mass of water._

_"It's beautiful…" she gasped._

_"Isn't?" He smiled. She nodded and blushed._

_"Thanks for bringing me." She said messing with her boy short hair. _

_"No problem, it was my pleasure." They gazed at the sea for a while. Hand in hand when and idea popped into his head._

_"Hey, why don't you let your hair grow out? I bet you'd look even prettier with long hair." _

_"You think so?"_

The next morning Kikyo's father was leaving for the morning. As walked to his car he noticed Kikyo's light was on.

"Hmph. She's awake early." He said and left for work.

Meanwhile, Kikyo opened her eyes and felt stiff from sleeping in the same position for the whole night.

She yawned, "I guess I must have left my light on." She started to stretch then glanced down at her hair. She screamed at what she saw. There was a rat entangled in it. She some how got it out and ran to the bathroom to wash out her hair. That same day she stood in front of the second floor bathroom mirror with her little sister.

"You sure Kikyo? It sure did take you a long time to grow it." She said playing with her sister's long hair.

"Are you going to do it or not!" she snapped.

Kaede back off, "Ok, Ok, sheesh. No need to bite my head off." She said and she scuttled down stairs to get the scissors.

_'She's so weird…'_ Kaede thought as she entered the kitchen. Her mother was humming lightly to herself while she cooked.

"Hey mom, where are the scissors?" Kaede asked while stealing a biscuit when her mother wasn't looking.

"Hey! Put that back! Hmph. The scissors are in the drawer, what do you need them for?" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Kikyo wants me to cut her-"

"AIEEEEEE!"

"What the hell? Kikyo!" her mother yelled as she ran up the stairs with Kaede at her heels.

When they reached the third floor, they screamed in horror. Kaede's mother covered her eyes and slouched against the bathroom door. All Kaede could do was stare at her sister. Her body was slouched against the tub, and blood was everywhere and spewing from the place where her head should have been. Outside she could hear people talking and wondering what was going on. Kaede tore her eyes away from her sister's carcass and ran do the stairs to call the police.

They could never find Kikyo's head. The police searched, and searched, but no luck. About three days after Kikyo died, her ex-boyfriend got a phone call in the middle of the night. He groggily answered wondering who the hell was calling him at this hour.

"Hello?"

A sound of someone chewing on their hair answered him.

"Kikyo? Kikyo I know that's you! Wait…" he hung up the phone, and chuckled to himself. "No, no, what am I saying? You died the other day…"

He snuggled himself into bed again.

RING

00

"Dad! Where's the flashlight?" Kaede asked her father.

"The flashlight? It's uh, right there, why?" he asked whipping his brow.

"I haven't heard the rat's lately and I wanted to see if they we're still there." She said as she ascended the stairs to the third floor.

"Oh-ho-ho. Nooooo, Kikyo died on the third floor and I don't want the same for you, in anyway, I'll go up there. Now, help me get this ladder thing down."

Kaede put her hands on her hips, "But what about your heart dad?"

"Aw, phooey. I'll be fine." He said as he put the ladder down and took Kaede's flashlight and went up. Kaede waited for about 20 minutes before she got tired of waiting.

"Daaad! I'm coming up there!" she said as she climbed the ladder. She saw her father's flashlight on the floor and picked it up.

"Dad?" she looked around and found him huddled against the wall staring in cold fear.

"Dad?" He was dead. He died of pure fear. She turned around to see what was frightening him so.

"Kikyo!"

Kikyo's head was entangled in the rafters, with her hair spread all around. Hair strands kept her eyes and mouth open. Her mouth moved robotically grinding her hair. Kaede was frozen in fear.

"K-Kikyo, I-I'll help you down!" Kaede said with a trembling voice. She started to tug at the black thick things that looked like giant snakes of her sister's hair to get her head down.

"Yuck!" Kaede said as her hands got all sticky from something on her sister hair.

"Blood?" she said as she looked down at her hands. She stared at them for a few seconds until she heard a loud thump. She looked up to find her sister's head on the floor and slithering away like a snake. Kaede just stared in awe as the head fell out of the attic then out of the house.

Kikyo's ex-boyfriend stood in the middle of his home in terror.

"STOP! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALOOOONE!" he screamed as dark black strands of Kikyo's hair started to leak from his entire ceiling.

end.

_**(a/n): BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hehehe, I hate long hair. It's scary...**_


End file.
